Electrical service panels and other electrical equipment must be properly grounded to assure continuity for the equipment. When available, a metal underground water pipe is typically used as a grounding electrode. A grounding device is preferably connected to the water pipe to serve as a common grounding point for the electrical equipment. In addition, all interior metallic water and gas piping which may become energized must be bonded together and made electrically continuous with the grounding electrode.
Although various devices have been proposed for providing a grounding connection to a metal underground water pipe, it is important to provide a secure connection of the grounding device to the pipe in order to achieve electrical continuity between the grounding device and the pipe. Furthermore, with the increase in the number of electrical devices and components that require proper grounding, it is important to provide an adequate number of bonding sites on the grounding device to accept grounding and bonding connectors from the various pieces of equipment.
These and other advantages will become apparent by reading the attached specification and claims in conjunction with reference to the attached drawings.